finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fight On!
"Fight On!" , also known as "Those Who Fight Further" or "Still More Fighting", is the boss battle theme for Final Fantasy VII. It is notable for its heavy rock style and fast pace. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VII "Fight On!" first plays in the battle against the Air Buster, and is used for every boss battle after it, excluding the multiple battles with Jenova, Hojo and Sephiroth, as well as the battle against Proud Clod. "Fight On!" also continues to play following the battle with Rufus at Shinra Headquarters, and continues until the "Crazy Motorcycle" sequence begins. "Fight On!" is the twentieth track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack first disc. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children A hard rock arrangement of "Fight On!" plays during the heroes' battle against Bahamut SIN at Edge. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" is the third track of the ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Original Soundtrack second disc. "Those Who Fight Further (Advent Children Version)" was extended for Advent Children Complete. This version was released as the tenth track of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Reunion Tracks, as "Those Who Fight Further - FFVII ACC Version". ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "The Summoned (from FFVII 'Fight On!')" is a fast-paced arrangement by Takeharu Ishimoto. It appears as the battle theme for the battles against Ifrit, Bahamut and Bahamut Fury. It also plays during the battle against the first boss, the virtual Behemoth. "The Summoned (from Final Fantasy VII Those Who Fight Further)" is the fifteenth track of the first disc of the ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XV The original ''Final Fantasy VII version and the Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement are included in the music player. It is the fourth track of the Memories of FFVII album that is available by default, and the 31st track of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" is an arrangement by Takeharu Ishimoto. It appears as one of the two default Final Fantasy VII battle themes. It is the third track of the Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack second disc. "Fight On!" can be automatically selected for battles including Sephiroth or Cloud, or taking place at Planet's Core. It is also played during Terra's duel with Cloud in Destiny Odyssey. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Fight On! -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY VII" is a battle theme. It can be automatically selected for battles including Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth, or Cloud Strife, or taking place at Planet's Core. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement and the original PlayStation version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Fight On!" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as a downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Fight On!" is a Battle Music Sequence for ''Final Fantasy VII and is available in the base game. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Fight On!" is a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. Mobius Final Fantasy As part of the collaboration with ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, the Cloud and Zack:FFRK card was released. Its ability, Those Who Fight Further, is a single-target attack that bestows the "Windforce" status. When the crystal sword called by the card hits, a snippet of "Fight On!" is heard. ''World of Final Fantasy A remixed version of "Fight On!" serves as Cloud's Champion theme. It plays when he is summoned, and can also be selected as the BGM for random battles. Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages An arrangement of "Fight On!" by the Black Mages's was included on their first, eponymous album. It is the eight track of the album and was released as "Those Who Fight Further". Final Fantasy VII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its sixth track. Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ "Fight On!" is incorporated into the medley titled "Battle Medley 2 (Fight On! ~ Blinded by Light ~ Assault)" which was arranged by →Pia-no-jaC← and Nobuhiko Kashiwara. Piano Opera Final Fantasy VII/VIII/IX "Fight On!" is the second song in this piano arrangement album. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arranged "Those Who Fight Further" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the seventh song of the line-up. LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Those Who Fight Further" was again performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. It was the eight song of the concert. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks "Fight On!" is included in this ''Final Fantasy VII best-of album as "Still More Fighting", of which it is the third track. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Fight On!" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition "Fight On!" is included on the first disc of this collectors' edition. Final Fantasy VII Remake and Final Fantasy VII Vinyl The original version of this theme is included. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Metal Kombat for the Mortal Man For this album, video game metal band Powerglove recorded an arrangement of "Fight On!" titled "Omnishred (We're Gonna Need a Bigger Sword)". Super Smash Bros.'' "Let the Battles Begin!" and "Fight On!" are the only two songs that can be played when fighting on the Midgar stage. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy VII Category:Musical themes from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Battle themes from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call de:Those Who Fight Further